Holding hands in Suna
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Its about Gaara, Lee and public displays of affection.Review! Review!


HOLDING HANDS IN SUNA

I don't own Naruto, but the people that do are some lucky bastards.

Yaoi, please be warned I don't want any little homophobes filling my inbox with flames, you were warned.

Slight OOCness, fluffyness, slight sap (eww.)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Gaara lets hold hands, huh ?" lee suggested, practically skipping in his light mood.

"Er, no" the ninja replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"why not?" lee questioned his red headed lover.

"Pda isn't exactly my thing"

"okay, so you can fuck me when were alone, but you cant hold my hand, in public? " the beautiful green beast stated angrily,

" you're ashamed of our relationship, aren't you ?,you're ashamed of me?" walking away from gaara in a pissed off shade of green

"LEE!" gaara shouted, " where the fuck are you going?"

"does it matter?" lee yelled weeding his way through the pedestrian traffic, who were staring at the kazekage strangely." you don't care, anyway"

"oh, fuck " he exclaimed and in a flash of sand , he was gone.

Lee walked, and walked, and walked, not knowing where he was going, he decided to follow his legs, but got curious when they led him past the training center, he shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to train , anyways.

He soon found himself watching gai- sensei, as he meditated. His face in a mask of peace and relaxation, lee didn't know how long he watched him, his mind soon began wondering about his red headed lover.

"you can come out now, lee" gai -sensei said, gently.

Lee went to him and sat beside him,

" I assume, you and gaara have had a disagreement " stated the older man

"why do you assume that gai-sensei?" lee asked, genuinely curious,

"because you and gaara spend so much time attached at the lip in his tower, its safe to assume, there must be a reason you are not there now?"

Lee blushed, prettily and murmured" I kinda yelled at gaara, because he didn't want to hold my hand in public"

Gai sensei was about to speak when lee rushed " I know, I know, its stupid, but it really hurt my feelings, and I know he isn't one for PDA but, once in while wouldn't hurt, and I got him upset, so I cant go back until he's calmed down, gaara can be ..rough…when he's upset." he finished.

" I think, you should go home and talk with him"

* * *

"gaara, calm down" urged kankuro, looking as gaara paced inside his and lee's room, his gourd lay tipped on the floor, sand pouring endlessly out of it.

"CALM DOWN," he yelled "WHERE THE FUCK CAN HE BE"

"he probably needs to calm down, like you should be doing" pointed out temari, looking on as gaara fell to his knees, before placing his forehead to the floor " I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE , AND I CANT FIND HIM" he said bitterly, then his head flew up , "WHAT IF I NEVER FIND HIM?", he looked frantic.

"Oh, come on gaara, be real , lee isn't going to leave without saying goodbye" kankuro offered.

"he is , if I keep pushing him away" he muttered .

* * *

Lee walked out of the forest, his talk with gai- sensei proved helpful, he would go back to gaara, and grovel and beg, and hope that he wouldn't get angrier . He strolled through the town, taking his time to get back to the kazekage' s tower, he found gaara sitting on the steps of the kazekage' s building, no gourd, just gaara.

Lee hung his head sheepishly, kneeling before gaara and began bowing and apologizing , pedestrians looked at him strangely.

"lee , get up" ordered gaara, lee looked up and found the red head, standing right above him, not angry, when said red- head noticed that lee wasn't rising anytime soon, slunk to knees, and enveloped lee into his embrace, lee nuzzled contentedly against gaara 's neck.

"you aren't mad , at me?" he asked, wondrously, enjoying the little kisses, gaara was placing along his forehead.

"Of course not, I am mad at myself, I forgot that not everyone is as withdrawn as me"

"gaara" lee began ,

" its alright, you were upset" gaara placated,

"I was being unreasonable"

"no you weren't, and I'm not or will ever be ashamed of you, if I ever hear you say that again, I will _subaku kyuu_ your ass"

Lee giggled and snuggled back, before stiffening a bit.

"gaara?" lee began again

"umm?" he answered

"people are staring, gaara" lee mumbled through his high powered blush.

Gaara tipped lee's face to his, and kissed him, long, hard and deep,

When they parted for air, the kazekage mumbled to his lover's lips

"let them stare lee, it doesn't matter, as long as you're here, nothing else matters "

* * *

I had posted it here before, but it was purged ( I dont know why, Its not exactly NC-17 material) 

It could use some betaing, so let me know if you are bored and want a job to do.lol


End file.
